User blog:John Micheal Mitchell/The Forgotten Spider-Man vs. Ananzi - Epic Rap Battles of Horror (Fanmade)
Happy Valentine's Day, errybody! This is mainly an unlikely-to-come idea I had for a blog post series on the ERB wiki called Epic Rap Battles of Horror, as created by ProbablyNoah. So far, the series is in its third season, and one of my suggestions were already put into action like some of the others I made (mainly as a season finale :3). The set up here is the hidden creepypasta gem (to me, at least), The Forgotten Spider-Man, takes on the granddaughter of the king from MUGEN-made indie game extraordinaire The Black Heart, Ananzi, to see who will take a better stand on 8 legs. Crap pun is crap, but it fits some of the puns Noah does in the introductions. Yes, that was copied and pasted from the DeviantArt submission I made of it. Cast *Tobuscus as The Forgotten Spider-Man (video) *Mr. Creepypasta as The Forgotten Spider-Man (voice) *Jessi Smiles as Ananzi (video) *DeadJosey as Ananzi (voice) *Stan Lee as himself (cameo, 'nuff said) *Jack Douglass as Janos (cameo) *Instrumental Beat - Horror Rap Instrumental Introduction Announcer (0:10) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! Battle Ananzi (0:20) Time for the daughter of the prince to prove herself in this rap. I've trained all my life for this, and I'll catch you in my Black Trap. Eight legs Stampeding forth, about to rip you to shreds. Think you'll win? Clearly, the Venom has gone to your head. Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can. Think he's proportionate to spit back? I'll crush him where he Stan-ds. Properly fighting you would be less fun than against a Shar-makai. This spider might as well eat this pseudo-orphan like a fly! The Forgotten Spider-Man (0:40) So, you think you're on a winning streak? Well, I'll leave it tarnished. Spitting a full Web of Fire so you'll know I wreak Carnage! Any Garfield like me can crush you with a newspaper of disses, So don't try controlling this arachnid, or you're kissed upside-down by my fist! You're such a lyrical Bor-ghi, even when things are gory. Likely you lack The Black Heart to handle it, so kill yourself for me. With great power comes a great deal of fear. In other words: You're about to regret ever coming here. Ananzi (1:00) Regret stepping up to you? To me, that's barely Amazing. A Marvel Zombie like you would never know who he's facing. How can you prove to be a threat? You didn't return in The Avengers, And your lyrics are more out-of-place than your suit's web pattern. When it would come to leaving others out-dissed, you fall at the bottom of my list. Hell, you're not even the first comic book pasta; I'll end you with an Agony Kiss. Watch through your cracked lenses as I make you my Prey. You think your spider-sense will save you here? You don't get One More Day! The Forgotten Spider-Man (1:20) You think your itsy-bitsy spiders stand a chance in my region? Flows like mine could easily wash out any Broodmother's whole Legion, Even those that resemble Alice with their chances be-Liddell'd And when I spit twice as deadly as a Viuda Negra, they easily go brittle. Clearly you're blind to not see your father defy you after your Final brawl. Just kneel in front of me and lick my web balls. Something wrong? Guess your tricks are no longer in their prime. Don't worry, though, non-believer. For you, there's no next time. Announcer (1:40) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP... *logo gets caught in a spider web; continues as announcer's being wrapped up* 'BATTLES O--' *muffling, then screams in pain as bites are heard* Outro Who won? The Forgotten Spider-Man Ananzi Category:Blog posts